Let Me In
by GoodNoodle
Summary: A ONE-SHOT between Kid Flash and Jinx. Rated T for fluff. Dedicated to my friend Tati who ships these guys so hard. Jinx loves him, but does she love him enough to leave her criminal life behind? Can Kid Flash really change her? Read to find out!


A: N/ Hey guys! I am so sorry that I am writing this instead of updating _A Birthday to Remember_ I am having a major case of writer's block, and I couldn't think of anything steamy to write up for the next chapter. However, it will be out soon! I hope you enjoy this ONE-SHOT between Kid Flash and Jinx. It's something that has been on my mind for awhile now, so I decided to write it. It is dedicated to my lovely lady friend, Tatiana. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Teen Titans.

Warnings~ not going to be lemony, but beware of some fluff!

It was a late Sunday evening, and Jinx sat cross-legged on her bed, with a sketch pad nestled between her thighs. She found herself alone in her bedroom more often than, but even though her door was shut tight, she could still hear Billy Numerous chat loudly to his other self, Gizmo bitch about everyone being a crud-sucker, and Mammoth wolf down, yet another, chicken thigh- _whole. _She sighed and gazed at what was drawn on her sketch pad before her, the boy that captured her heart, the boy who made her like she was feel more than bad-luck, Kid Flash. Jinx hadn't seen much of the speedster since The Hive's run-in with him and Madame Rouge, a villain Jinx thought she could look up to and model herself after. Of course, that was all before he came zooming into her life. Yes, he annoyed her, and asked her way too many questions, and talked a mile a minute, and made her feel self-conscious, but he was all she could think about. All she could draw, or write about. She gazed longingly at the picture, hoping that if she looked long enough, he would materialize off the page and offer to run them out of this city, all the way across the world. Somewhere far away from her "team-mates" and her unlucky life. Just as she was in mid thought, she felt a cool rush of wind rustle her pink hair, and there he was, standing across from her. She gasped at his sudden presence, and then reminded herself he shouldn't be here, even though she really wanted him to be. Jinx felt heat rise to her cheeks in sudden embarrassment and anger that he was standing there gazing at her with his blue eyes. She finally found her voice and sneered at him,

"What are _you _doing here?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Kid Flash shrugged, "Just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing."

"I don't need you to check up on me." She shot back.

"Oh, well then, maybe I should be going?" Kid Flash asked teasingly as he turned for her window. Jinx's mind was racing, she didn't want him to leave, but she certainly wasn't going to admit she wanted him to stay.

"Well," She said casually, "I guess you could stay. Just for a little bit." She tried to sound bored, looking at her nails. Within seconds he was by her side, trying to peer over her shoulder to get a peek at her drawings.

She pulled the sketch pad to her chest. Concealing his view. She could never, not in a million years, not even when Hell itself froze over, show him her drawings. He already snooped once, and found her in her unicorn phase.

"Lemme see." Kid Flash pouted in a cute baby voice. He was giving her the puppy eyes.

"No. This is way too personal." She got up and put the pad away in her closet and sat down in the plush, purple chair next to her dresser.

"What? You don't want to snuggle with the Flash Master?" He joked, putting his arms behind his head and leaned back into his pillows.

Jinx couldn't help but giggle, "No. I don't want to snuggle with the 'Flash Master' thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." He said back, and closed his eyes. Jinx was getting irritated now. He was just laying there. Not doing anything spectacular. Not even making conversation. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you visit me when we aren't even that good of friends?" She barked. He opened one eye, smirked, and then opened the other.

"Cause, you're different. And 'sides you just said we were friends." He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"I did not!" She cried, her face getting red.

"Yes, you did." He said back. "And you know we're friends. That's why you keep everything but the window locked." She gasped at him.

"How do you know?" She sputtered.

"Because, I come by and check it every night. At first I just checked the window, and then I got braver and checked the doors too." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to sneak in people's windows.

"And when in the hell do you do this?" Jinx demanded. Part of her was pissed that he creeped on her like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. And yet, part of her was warm with happiness to know someone cared.

"When you're asleep." He said.

"And why do you do this?" She asked, quieter now, more curious than mad.

"Because I think you look really pretty when you sleep. And even when you're awake, I still think you're pretty. Probably one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen." He said whilst blushing. Jinx inwardly smiled, she couldn't believe he felt this way.

"You think that I'm pretty? Why me? Starfire's way prettier than me, and she's not a villain. Why not-" She was cut off when he replied,

"Yea, Starfire is pretty, but she has Robin, and you aren't a villain. You are more than that. Just like you're more than bad luck."

Jinx's eyes went wide as he continued,

"I actually consider you my lucky charm. I think of you whenever I want to be faster. I think of you whenever I'm alone. And then, POOF! I'm going faster, or I'm not alone anymore." He said with confidence.

Then he did something unexpected, he went over and knelt by her side, and took her hand,

"I like you a lot, Jinx. And I know you like me. We could be really happy together. I could make you really happy; show you that you have way more potential to be the good I know you want to be. If you want me to. If you'll let me in. And maybe, you can make me happy too. I know I come off as really positive, but sometimes, I'm not. And, with you by my side, I really could be." He was looking into her pink eyes with such intensity, it scared her.

She really had no idea what to say. He knew what she hoped for. What she longed to be,

Good. Lucky.

And he made her feel that way but just being in her thoughts. She knew it would hard impossible for anyone else to change her. But he, he could do it.

"Kid Fla-" She was cut off again,

"Please, call me Wally." He said sheepishly.

Jinx's heart soared. If he could trust a _villain _with his true identity, then she could trust him to change her, to save her.

"Wally," She said, trying his name out, "I don't know what to say. All my life I've lived as a villain. Bad luck, it's in my blood. But, I'm willing to let you in. To let you help me." She said, and she actually smiled for the first time in weeks.

He was beaming now as she looked down at him. He must've been so happy that he hugged without second thought.

"Oh Jinx," He whispered in her as she wrapped her own arms around him, "Thank you."

"For what?" She said, "You're the one changing me." She whispered back.

"Thank you for letting me. I won't let you down." And before she could respond his lips were on hers. They were soft and warm, and tasted sweet. He kissed her softly, that the kiss itself was sweet. It was warm and loving, and gave her hope that he really cared for her.

They both pulled back at the same time, smiling at each other.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. They hugged once more, and within seconds he was holding her bridal style, whisking his way out her window. Leaving her, past, her bad luck, her fear that she would never amount to anything, and life behind.

A:N / So, what'cha think? Good, not good? I hope you liked it. I really tried to make it sweet, but not overly sappy. Please review and favorite. Leave suggestions for a new story. Maybe I'll write one for ya.

Love ya!

~Sam (GoodNoodle)


End file.
